My Sassy Girl
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjaeho fic. Gender switch, Yunho as a girl and Jaejoong as a boy, but Jaejoong is uke here. If you do not like this kind of fic, do not read! If you insist to read it, take the risk by yourself! I have already warned you.


**Title**: My Sassy Girl

**Genre**: comedy

**Pairing**: Yunjaeho, I hope this can be considered as Yunjae, not Jaeho

**Author**: moonlite

**Rating**: NC-21

**Length**: one-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They belong to God. This is inspired by the movie "My Sassy Girl", but the plot is not the same, since I forget about its story. If there is any similarity with other fics/movies, it is a coincidence or I was inspired. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Warning**: gender switch, Yunho as girl, smut(?), violence(?), dirty language, unbetaed

**Characters**:

Kim Jaejoong: 18 years old boy, high school student, playboy

Jung Yunho: 18 years old girl, high school student, tomboy, captain of female basketball team at school

Park Yoochun: 18 years old boy, high school student, playboy, Jaejoong's rival

Other supporting characters.

**Summary:**

Jaejoong and Yoochun are playboys in their school. They have rivalry on getting more girls. Once upon a time, Yoochun stole Jaejoong's girl. Jaejoong is angry. Yoochun says that he will give the girl back to Jaejoong if Jaejoong can conquer a girl at their school who is tomboy and all boys do not dare to approach her. That girl is Yunho. Jaejoong must give a proof that he has already slept with that Yunho girl.

* * *

"Park Yoochun!" Jaejoong shouts to a boy who is flirting with a girl. He rushes to approach that boy whom he calls Park Yoochun.

Yoochun feels annoyed. His activity with his girl is interrupted. "What do you want, Kim Jaejoong? You know, I'm busy right now."

"Busy, huh?" Jaejoong glances to the girl who is with Yoochun. "Did you tell her that she is your nth girl?"

"It's not your business." Yoochun is pissed off.

"Don't pretend that you don't know why I call you." Jaejoong says. "I saw you with my girl yesterday!"

"Who? Your girl? What is her name? I don't remember." Yoochun replies.

"Trying to deny, huh? I saw it by my own." Jaejoong is angry.

"Do you mean the girl with the red hair?" Yoochun asks.

"Yes, that one. She is my girl." Jaejoong answers.

Yoochun chuckles. "Your taste is so low. She is under standard and so slutty. It was so easy to get her on bed."

Jaejoong can't hold his anger anymore. He punches Yoochun's face.

"Aaaaaaaarrggghh!" The girl who is with Yoochun before is running away.

"Even that girl is running away, leaving you to be beaten by me." Jaejoong smirks.

Yoochun, who fell on the ground, gets up. He wipes his bleeding lips. "I don't care with her. I still have a lot, including that red haired girl of yours."

"Damn you!" Jaejoong punches Yoochun again. "She is mine! Only me who can touch her!"

"Take her back if you can." Yoochun challenges.

Jaejoong is going to punch Yoochun again, but Yoochun blocks him.

"I'll give her back to you with one condition." Yoochun says. "Not only that, I will admit that you are the king of playboy in this school."

Jaejoong frowns. "What is it?"

"Look at that girl!" Yoochun points to the female basketball team who are practicing at the court.

"Which one?" Jaejoong asks.

"The tall one." Yoochun answers. "She is dribbling the ball now."

"Do you mean Yunho?" Jaejoong wants to make sure.

"Yes, she is. Can you make her falls for you?" Yoochun replies.

"What? I don't want to. She's not my type. Besides, all boys here are scared of her." Jaejoong says.

"Give up already?" Yoochun mocks.

"What? No!" Jaejoong can't accept to be mocked by his enemy.

"Good then. It must be very easy for a playboy for you." Yoochun says.

"I'll prove it that I can make her mine." Jaejoong replies.

"And I demand the authentic proof." Yoochun grins. "Give me a proof that you have already slept with her."

"What?" Jaejoong widens his eyes.

"Can't do it?" Yoochun smirks.

"Ok. I accept your challenge." Jaejoong says.

Jaejoong is walking around the basketball court. He is planning to do his action, but he still hesitates to approach his target. His target now is the scariest girl in his school.

Yunho notices that her team mates can't concentrate practicing. Then she notices that the cause is that Kim Jaejoong who is watching them practicing. That boy is very good looking. Many girls wish to be his girlfriend, including her team mates. As the captain of the team, she must solve the problem. She throws the ball to Jaejoong's direction and approaches that boy.

Jaejoong is startled, because a basketball is flying to his direction and almost kisses his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Jaejoong-sshi. I didn't mean to throw the ball at your direction." Yunho picks the ball near Jaejoong's feet.

'Damn! She is so strong.' Jaejoong smiles nervously. He is still shocked. "It's okay, Yunho-sshi."

"By the way, what are you doing here? I never thought that you're interested in basketball." Yunho asks.

Jaejoong becomes more nervous. He feels intimidated by Yunho's stare. "Err… I just want to show my support to our school team. You will participate in the tournament next month, right?"

"Really? How nice. I thought you are targeting a girl in our team." Yunho is straight forward.

"Eh?" Jaejoong does not expect that Yunho can figure out his intention.

"Thank you for your support, but we need to practice now and your existence here disturbs our concentration. You can show your support next time on the match." Then Yunho goes back to her team.

The first attempt is failed. Jaejoong does not give up. He comes again to the court at the next day. He came earlier, right before the practice begins.

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you not to disturb our practice?" Yunho talks to Jaejoong before she starts the practice.

"Errrr…" Jaejoong does not know what to say. He never felt so nervous like this when her was talking to a girl before. "You were right. I like someone in the team."

Yunho turns to her team mates. "Who?"

Jaejoong is too afraid to say the truth. "The tall one."

Yunho turns to her team mates again. All her team mates are short for her, because she is the tallest in the female team. Then she turns to the male team who have already started their practice on the other side of the court. "Changmin?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong looks confused.

"Do you like Changmin?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"Yeah, Changmin." Jaejoong just answers.

Yunho frowns. "Omo! Since when did you like boys?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong just realized that Changmin is a boy. "No! Not him! I mean that girl." He points to one of the girls in the basketball team randomly.

"Chaerin?" Yunho wants to make sure.

"Yes, Chaerin." Jaejoong answers. This time he knows that Chaerin is a girl.

"CL!" Yunho calls Chaerin.

CL a.k.a. Chaerin comes. "What is it, Captain?"

"He said that he likes you. He came to watch you. Tell him to leave, because he disturbs our practice if he is here." Yunho tells Chaerin.

"Is it true that you like me, Jaejoong-sshi?" Chaerin asks Jaejoong.

"Uh… Yes." Jaejoong does not have any choice than saying yes. He is afraid that Yunho will think he is just playing around if he says no.

"Oh, thank you, Jaejoong-sshi. I'm so touched." Chaerin says. "But, I'm sorry, you're not my type. I don't like playboy like you."

It is felt like getting a sudden heart attack for Jaejoong. What did he just hear? A girl has rejected him just now. Never in his 18 years life, he got rejected by a girl. He feels like the world is ended. Although he is never serious with all of his girls, rejection is not accepted.

"I'm sorry, Jaejoong-sshi." Chaerin feels guilty seeing Jaejoong's shocked expression.

"You can go back." Yunho tells Chaerin. "And you, Kim Jaejoong-sshi, you don't have any business anymore here. You can leave now."

Without saying anything, Jaejoong leaves the basketball court. It will be more difficult for him to approach his target.

It has been a week. Jaejoong does not know what to do to attract Yunho. He can't use the tricks that he usually uses to other girls. This girl is different. Those tricks will not work. He decides to use a trick that he never used it before.

When the basketball teams are busy practicing at the court, Jaejoong goes to the locker room. He puts a letter into Yunho's locker.

After practicing, Yunho cleans herself and changes into fresh clothes. When she is going to take her bag in her locker, she finds an envelope with cute bear and elephant on it. She opens the envelope and read the letter.

Dear my cute and lovely Yunnie Bunny…

"Bwahahahahhahahhahahah…." Yunho laughs reading the first sentence. Her team mates are looking at her. "It's nothing. Just ignore me!"

She continues reading the letter.

Yunho PoV:

This is me, Kim Jaejoong.

Oh, so this letter is from that pretty playboy. It's funny that there is exist a playboy who is very girly.

I am sorry if I pissed you off before by disturbing your practice. Actually, it is not Chaerin whom I like.

I widen my eyes. If it is not Chaerin, does it mean he really likes Changmin from the male basketball team? I'm shivering imagining it.

No no no! I do not like Changmin. You misunderstand me. I am still straight.

I read the letter again. It seems that he could read my mind.

I will never go gay. If have to be gay, then I will only go gay for you, my Yunnie Bunny.

Wait? Did he write 'gay'? So, this letter is not for me. But why is it in my locker? I turn to the boys who are about to leave. "Is there anyone of you who has name 'Yunnie Bunny'?" They look at each other.

"None of us is 'Yunnie Bunny', Noona." Changmin tells me.

I'm confused. So, who is this 'Yunnie Bunny'? Maybe I will find it out if I continue reading the letter.

Yah! Why did you ask the boys?

I'm shocked. Can he really read my mind?

'Yunnie Bunny' is you, Yunho-ah.

Eh? So, this letter is really for me. But why he wrote 'gay' before?

Did I really write 'gay' before?

Yes, you did, stupid!

Sorry, I did not mean it. I really like you, Yunho-ah.

I frown. Why is he targeting me? Is he lack of girls stock?

I know, maybe you will not believe me, because I am a playboy who likes to play around with girls. But, my feeling for you is real. I never felt like this before. My heart stopped beating when I saw you at the basketball court that day.

If his heart stopped beating, why is he still alive until now?

Yah! I am just being romantic, Yunnie-ah. I love you, Yunho-ah. Please, meet me at the basketball court after the others left. Although you do not accept my feeling, please meet just for once. After that, I promise I will not bother you anymore.

With love,

Your Jaejae

End of PoV.

Yunho can't hold his laughter. Jaejoong's love letter, if it can be considered as love letter, is too funny for her. Luckily, the other team members have already left. If they are still there, maybe they will think that their captain is crazy.

After about 15 minutes laughing and rolling on the floor, finally Yunho can stop laughing. The letter is not only funny, but also suspicious. Shall she meet Jaejoong? "I wanna know if he is really serious. Let him wait. Hahahaahhahha!"

It is 9 p.m. now. Jaejoong is still waiting at the basketball court in his school. He is so sleepy and the cold night wind blows. "Hatchoooo!" He hugs his own body. He did not expect that he would wait until this late. So, he did not prepare for a jacket. "Where is she?" He looks at his wrist watch. "I don't think she will come." Suddenly, he hears foot steps. "She is coming!"

"Jaejae~ I'm sorry for being late. I didn't expect that you would wait this long." Yunho appears in front of Jaejoong.

"It's okay, Yunnie-ah." Jaejoong gives a bouquet of roses to Yunho. "This is for the most beautiful girl who occupies my heart."

Yunho receive the bouquet. "Thank you, Jaejae~" She smells the roses. Suddenly, she feels dizzy and a few seconds later she passes out on Jaejoong's arms.

Jaejoong smirks in victory. He is trying to carry Yunho on his shoulder. "Damn! Why is she so heavy?"

Jaejoong is trying to carry Yunho who is bigger than him, but he can't. "Aaaaaarrghhhh! I give up." He decides to just drag her.

After struggling so hard to drag Yunho, finally Jaejoong arrives at his apartment, with fainted Yunho of course. He lays Yunho on his bed. He stares at that girl's face for a moment. "Sorry, I have to do this." Then he strips Yunho's clothes, leaving her with only in undies. He gasps seeing Yunho's boobs. "I never thought this tomboy have beautiful boobs. She is unbelievable, very strong. What if she gets her consciousness when I'm doing her? It will be a trouble." He leaves his room to get something.

A minute later Jaejoong comes back to his room, bringing rope. "I must tie her up." He ties Yunho's hands and feet to the bed. He is hovering on Yunho's body. "Are those boobs real? I still can't believe she has beautiful boobs." He pokes Yunho's boobs by his index finger, so fluff and soft. He keeps doing it a few times. It seems that he likes poking Yunho's boobs forgets his main purpose.

Feels annoyed by something poking her chest, Yunho opens her eyes. She is startled seeing Jaejoong is poking her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Jaejoong is startled and almost falls from the bed. "You're awake."

Yunho tries to get up, but she can't, because her hands and feet are tied up to the bed. "What the hell is this? Why are you doing this to me? Where are my clothes?" She is struggling to release herself.

"Calm down, Bunny~ I won't hurt you. Errr… maybe a little, but I will make sure that you will get the pleasure." Jaejoong kisses Yunho forcefully.

"Hmmmmmppttt!" Yunho is trying to kick. She uses all her strength to fight.

"Ouch!" Jaejoong's crotch is being kicked by Yunho.

Yunho has already released her feet. Jaejoong's situation gives her time to release her hands too.

"Aaaaaaaargghhh!" Jaejoong is being pushed onto the bed by Yunho.

"Do you want to have fun, huh? Then let's have fun." Yunho ties Jaejoong's both hands together and then ties them on the bed.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me!" Jaejoong yells.

"Calm down, Jaejae. You want to have fun, right?" Yunho stares at helpless Jaejoong seductively. She takes her bra off. "You really like my breasts, huh?" She starts touching her own breasts, massaging them.

Jaejoong widens his eyes. He can't take his eyes off from Yunho's beautiful hands that are…

"Oh~" Yunho moans. "How is it felt if the hands that are doing this are yours?" She stops when she is seeing bulge appears from Jaejoong's pants. She pulls Jaejoong pants down along with the boxer in one motion. "You're small."

"What? Small?" Jaejoong can't accept it. "This small thing can give you so much pleasure."

"Really?" Yunho asks in mocking tone.

"Just try it! I'm sure you will be addicted." Jaejoong says proudly.

Yunho pulls her panties down, so that she is completely naked.

Jaejoong smirks. He thinks that he succeeds to make Yunho curious to try his dick.

Yunho climbs the bed. She rubs her cunt(?) on Jaejoong's tip.

"Yeah, Bunny~ Put it in!" Jaejoong is so excited.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong. She keeps rubbing their organs, gaining moans from both of them.

"Bunny, I can't wait anymore. Hurry, put it in!" Jaejoong demands.

"No way!" Yunho gets up. She goes out from Jaejoong's room.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't leave me like this!" Jaejoong shouts.

Yunho goes to the kitchen. Jaejoong has complete appliances. It seems that Jaejoong likes cooking. She opens the fridge and takes some eggs. Then she boils the eggs.

Jaejoong is just laying on his bed. He did not hear the sound of the front door. It means Yunho is still in his apartment.

Yunho comes back to Jaejoong's room bringing some stuffs. "Sorry, for making you wait."

"What are they for?" Jaejoong asks.

"Just wait. You will like it." Yunho flips Jaejoong's body, so that Jaejoong is laying on his stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Jaejoong feels something bad will happen to him.

Yunho grabs a screw driver and shoves it into Jaejoong's ass hole.

"Aaaaaargghhhhh!" Jaejoong screams. "What are you putting into my ass?"

"It's screw driver. I want to make your hole stretching." Yunho stirs the screw driver in Jaejoong's ass.

"What for?" Jaejoong asks.

"I want to give you pleasure." Yunho keeps stirring the screw driver.

"If you want to please me, just let me fuck you!" Jaejoong replies. "Aaaargghhh!"

"I won't let you to do that to me. You are a playboy who has already slept with so many girls. Sometimes you must feel the pain the felt when you fucked them." Yunho explains.

"Gaaaahhh! At least use your fingers, not the screw driver!" Jaejoong bites a pillow to lessen the pain.

"I don't want to use my fingers. It's disgusting." Yunho pulls the screw driver out. Then she replaces the screw driver by a carrot.

Jaejoong feels cold. "What is it?"

"Carrot." Yunho pulls the carrot out and then pusesh it in again. She is fucking Jaejoong's hole by a carrot.

"Aaaargghh!" Jaejoong bites the pillow harder.

Yunho takes another carrot and shoves it into Jaejoong's ass. There are two carrots in Jaejoong's ass.

"Aaaaargghhh!" Jaejoong is crying now. It is hurt.

Yunho is giggling. Fucking Jaejoong by carrots is fun for her.

"Are you happy torturing me like this?" Jaejoong asks.

"Not really. But I admit that it is fun." Yunho adds another carrot into Jaejoong's ass. This time is bigger than the previous two.

"Damn! Shit! Fuck!" Jaejoong screams. He can't bear the pain.

Yunho pities Jaejoong a little. Maybe she is going too far. She pulls all the carrots from Jaejoong's ass.

Jaejoong feels relieved when the carrots are pulled out, but then he feels something hot enters his abused hole. "Aaaaaaaaaargggghhhhhhh! What is it now?"

"Boiled egg." Yunho answers.

"What?" Jaejoong is panic. It is very hot.

"Push it out if you can." Yunho laughs evilly.

Jaejoong uses all his strength to push the egg out of his hole.

"Whoa! You're laying egg. Are you a hen?" Yunho says.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Jaejoong says to Yunho.

"What do you call me?" Yunho is surprised that Jaejoong calls her 'bitch'.

"Bitch!" Jaejoong repeats.

Yunho is hurt. "Fine." She shoves a raw egg into Jaejoong's ass. Then the egg is cracked in Jaejoong's ass and the liquid is leaking out from Jaejoong's hole. "Whoa! I cum inside you and my liquid is leaking out."

Ding Dong

Someone is pressing the bell of Jaejoong's apartment. "Jae, it is umma! Open the door!"

"My mother is coming. Release me!" Jaejoong tells Yunho. He is panic.

"Don't worry, I'll handle her." Yunho wears Jaejoong's robe to cover her nudity. Before she leaves Jaejoong's room, she shoved a boiled egg, the three previous carrots, and the screw driver into Jaejoong's ass. "Wait here! If you don't want your mother knows your condition, don't make sound."

Mrs. Kim is surprised seeing a girl in a robe opening the door for her. "Who are you? Are you one of my son's sluts?" She gets inside her son's apartment. "I know that he is a playboy and has already slept with many girls, but I never met those girls." She stares at Yunho from head to toes. "You look different. You don't look like his type."

"Of course I'm different, Umma. I'm not like the other girls he has dated before. He is serious with me." Yunho tells Mrs. Kim.

"Umma?" Mrs. Kim is surprised.

"He promised me that he will marry me. It means you will be my umma, right?" Yunho tries to act cute in front of her 'future mother in law'.

"And you believe him?" Somehow, Mrs. Kim pities the girl in front of him, because she really knows that his son is never serious.

"Uh huh." Yunho nods cutely.

"Where is he? He is in his room, right?" Mrs. Kim barges into her son's room and finds her son in a weird condition. "Oh my God!"

"Umma, help me! This girl is torturing me." Jaejoong cries.

"Did you all of these to my son?" Mrs. Kim stares at Yunho in disbelieved.

Yunho bites her lips nervously and nods.

"You're great!" Suddenly Mrs. Kim hugs her 'daughter in law'. "You were doing right. He must get the lesson. I will support you, Dear. I'll leave my son on your hands. Good luck!" She immediately leaves her son's apartment.

"Umma! Don't leave me! You must help me!" Jaejoong calls his mother.

"Even your mother supports what I'm doing to you." Yunho approaches the bed.

"No! Stop it! I can't bear it anymore." Jaejoong is back off.

"Why? You said you love me." Yunho keeps coming closer.

"No! Yoochun challenged me that I must sleep with you." Jaejoong blurts out.

"What?" Yunho is surprised by Jaejoong's statement.

"Oops!" Jaejoong shuts his mouth up.

Yunho searches the whole room and finds a camera. "What is this?"

"Oh, damn!" Jaejoong is cursing his stupidity.

"Did you intend to show the video of you fucking me?" Yunho is angry.

Jaejoong is just silent. He does not dare to say anything.

"Then show this video to him. He will laugh at you." Yunho is holding the tape. "What will happen if peoples see our video?"

"No! Don't do that!" Jaejoong is panic.

"I can spread this to whoever I want." Yunho says.

"Are you threatening me?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yes." Yunho answers.

"How much do you want?" Jaejoong offers.

"I don't want your money." Yunho replies.

"So, what do you want?" Jaejoong asks.

"I want you!" Yunho states.

"What?" Jaejoong does not understand.

"I want to have you. From now on you are my boyfriend. You are not allowed to be close with other girls. You must make me happy and always do what I want you to do." Yunho explains. "It's not difficult, right? If you disappoint me, I will spread this video."

"You can't do this to me!" Jaejoong protests.

"Of course I can. I'm taking the control." Yunho replies.

"Alright." Jaejoong says in defeated.

The next day, Yunjae come to school together with Yunho is possessively clinging onto her new boyfriend. She sends glares to all girls who are looking at his Jaejae. "What are you looking at?"

Everyone in the school is surprised seeing Yunjae couple. Finally, the devil queen, Yunho, can be conquered, and it is by the pretty playboy, Jaejoong.

Yoochun is shocked. He never thought that Jaejoong could do it. It means that he must prepare himself to admit that Jaejoong is the king of playboy in their school.

Yunho is very possessive toward his boyfriend. She does not look like Jaejoong's girlfriend, but Jaejoong's bodyguard. "Jaejae, I want to go to the game center after practicing."

"Then go." Jaejoong says coldly. He looks pissed off, because he loses his freedom.

Yunho does not like Jaejoong being cold toward her. "I want you to accompany me, idiot!"

Jaejoong can sense that Yunho is pissed off. It means danger for him. "Of course, Bunny. I will go wherever you go."

Jaejoong is sleeping in his class. School is over, but he must wait for Yunho who is practicing basketball. He is not allowed to wait at the court, because he will disturb the practice. He usually goes with his girls after school, but now he can't do it anymore.

Yoochun approaches the sleeping Jaejoong. "Hi, Kim Jaejoong. You don't go out with one of your girls, huh?"

Jaejoong wakes up. "Shut up, Park Yoochun! You disturb my sleep. What do you want?"

"I haven't said congratulations to you. Wow! You're great. You could get Yunho, the devil queen, this fast." Yoochun claps his hands.

Jaejoong smirks. "Now you must admit that I'm much better than you."

"Not so fast, Kim Jaejoong. You haven't given the proof that you have slept with her." Yoochun says.

Jaejoong's smiles fade away. "I will give it to you soon. Just wait a little longer."

"Alright. I will be patient." Yoochun says. "By the way, why are you walking limping? Did you fall somewhere?"

Jaejoong is startled. 'Is it so obvious?'

"Has she beaten you first before she agreed to be your girlfriend?" Yoochun chuckles.

"Yah! Of course not." Jaejoong shouts. "You better leave me alone. I want to continue my sleep."

Jaejoong tries to do his best to make Yunho happy. He does not want Yunho to spread the video. Besides, he still must make Yunho to give herself to him. It is more difficult, because Yunho knows about his promise to Yoochun.

"Bunny, Yoochun invites us to go with him to a night club tonight." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"What for? Are you two get along well now?" Yunho suspects something.

"No. We still hate each other. He just want to exhibit his girls to me and I want to show him that you are much better than all his girls." Jaejoong explains.

"Are you going to use me?" Yunho asks.

"It's not like that, Bunny. I just want to show how proud I am to have you by my side." Jaejoong says.

"Alright. If it is that so." Yunho agrees.

"Jaejae, why do I have to wear this dress? I don't like it." Yunho protests. Jaejoong forces her to wear a dress.

"I want you to look beautiful than Yoochun's girls, Bunny. So, he won't dare to mock me anymore." Jaejoong lies. 'If you're wearing skirt, it will be easier for me to fuck you.'

"Yo! Kim jaejoong, how are you?" Yoochun greets Jaejoong. "Wow! You look so beautiful tonight, Yunho."

"Where are your girls? You want to show them to me, don't you?" Jaejoong asks.

"They are here." Three girls appear and sit beside Yoochun. "They are Yoona, Tiffany, and Sooyoung."

Jaejoong envies Yoochun, but he can't admit it. "Girls, this is my girlfriend, the one and only. Yunho. She is known as 'devil queen' at school."

Yunho glares to her boyfriend. How dare Jaejoong says that in front of Yoochun and those girls.

"But she is the queen of my heart." Jaejoong adds to calm his girlfriend. "She is cute, right? She is also the captain of our female basketball team. She is also mastering hapkido. So, don't make a mess with her or else she will beat you all."

"Wow!" The three girls are amazed and scared at the same time.

"Although my girls can't play basketball, but they are good kissers, you know." Yoochun kisses his girls one by one. (Sorry for Yoochun's fans)

"My Yunnie Bunny is good at kissing too." Jaejoong blurts out.

"Really?" Yoochun asks.

"Of course." Jaejoong stares at Yunho, asking for her cooperation.

Yunho understands what Jaejoong means. She pulls Jaejoong into a kiss. She kisses Jaejoong aggressively.

Jaejoong is surprised. He did not expect that Yunho will do this. I should be him who leads, right? But then he can play along well with Yunho. He returns the kiss. He sucks Yunho's lips harder, trying to dominate, but it seems that Yunho does not want to be defeated.

Yunho wants to control. She does not want Jaejoong dominates her. She inserts her tongue into Jaejoong's mouth and sucks everything she can suck there.

Jaejoong feels that Yunho sucks his oxygen too. He can't breathe. So, he pushes Yunho away. "It's enough, Bunny. They are watching us."

Yoochun and his girls are freezing on their spot. "Wow! You two are great couple." He praises Yunjae. "How about we dance on the dance floor now? My girls are good at dancing too."

"Sure." Jaejoong is worried if Yunho can't dance. He knows that Yunho is good at sport, but dancing? He does not think that Yunho can dance. "Just follow my movement." He whispers.

"Do you think I can't dance?" Yunho whispers back.

"It's not like that, Bunny. I just don't want you to fall on the dance floor." Jaejoong says.

At first, Yunho just does what Jaejoong tells her to do, but the music beats faster and Jaejoong's dance move does not suitable with the music anymore. "Your dance is boring." She initiatives to dance by her own.

Jaejoong is surprised, because Yunho can dance very well, much better than anyone there. Now all peoples are staring at his girl. "That is my girl." Somehow he does not like other guys are staring at her.

"Wow! You're awesome, Yunho." Yoochun says after all of them came back to their seat. "All of you must be very tired after danced. I'll buy us drinks."

A waiter is walking bringing their drinks.

'This is my chance. I'll put aphrodisiac into her drink.' Jaejoong is thinking how he will put the drug. "I'll help the waiter to bring our drinks." He goes to the waiter and takes the tray. "You must have another duty to serve other customers. Just go, I'll bring them by myself."

"Thank you, Sir." The waiter bows and then leaves.

Jaejoong takes the drug out of his pocket and pour it into all glasses. "I don't know which one she will drink."

The six of them keep drinking until they are drunk. They are telling jokes and laughing together. There is no tense of rivalry anymore between them.

Jaejoong opens his eyes. It is morning already. He feels so dizzy, hangover after drunk last night. He turns to his side and finds his girlfriend is sleeping. He peeks under the blanket and he finds they are naked. He smiles in victory. Does it mean they did it? Of course, they did it. If they did not, then why they are naked now? But, it is weird. He can't remember anything.

Yunho opens her eyes. She yawns sleepily. "You are awake? I'm still sleepy. I still want to sleep."

"It's okay. You can sleep again." Jaejoong is going to get up, but he feels sore on his bottom. 'Was I too wild last night?'

Jaejoong finishes taking a bath, but his bottom is still in pain. He does not understand why. He comes out from the bathroom and finds his girlfriend is sitting on his bed, wearing his robe. "Bunny, did I hurt you last night?" He notices stain of blood on the sheet. So, Yunho was virgin before.

"No, you didn't. It was me who hurt you last night." Yunho replies.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaejoong does not understand. "Isn't it your blood?"

"No, it's not mine, but yours." Yunho denies.

"Huh?" Jaejoong is confused.

"Don't you remember anything?" Yunho asks her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember anything, But, I conclude that we had sex last night." Jaejoong says.

"Yeah, right. I was fucking you last night. So rough, more than the last time. I was using pencil, but the pencil was broken inside. So, I used pliers to pull it out. I could pull the pencil out, but you were bleeding." Yunho explains.

"What?" Jaejoong shouts in disbelieved. "It couldn't be."

"It's okay if you don't believe it, but it's true. Although you were bleeding, you asked for more. So, I granted your wish. I shoved chilies into your hole. I was worried at first. It must be very hot. But you said that you liked the sensation. So, I continued to shove more chilies." Yunho continues telling the story.

Jaejoong is so shocked. He does not want to believe what Yunho says. He takes the handycam he hid before and checks the record. "Oh my God!" All Yunho says are true. He even said, 'Yunho-ah, fuck me harder, please~'

Jaejoong gives up on trying to fuck Yunho. He does not need Yoochun acknowledges him as the king of playboy anymore. He does not care anymore about the other girls. Yunho is enough for him. That girl can please him. He really likes Yunho to fuck him by various things. He becomes addicted to be fucked. They do it regularly. Although he can't fuck that girl, but Yunho is still allow him to touch her wherever he wants, except her womanhood. His favorite parts are her boobs. Yunho also does not mind to give him blowjob if he asks. They are happy with their relationship now.

"Bunny, when will you allow me to fuck you?" Jaejoong asks.

"I don't want to do it before married and I will only do it with my legal husband." Yunho states.

"Then let's get married." Jaejoong suggests.

"Jaejae, we are still in high school." Yunho replies.

"We will graduate in a few months. Let's get married right after we graduated." Jaejoong says.

"I don't want to get married before I graduate from college." Yunho says.

"It's okay. I can wait." Jaejoong replies.

"I didn't say that you will be the one who marries me." Yunho says. "I don't want to marry a playboy. I will get hurt if I marry you, because you will cheat on me with many women."

"Hey! I'm not a playboy anymore. Since I'm in a relationship with you, I never went out with other girls. You know that." Jaejoong feels accused.

"Can you guarantee that you won't look at other girls in the future?" Yunho asks.

"I promise you." Jaejoong assures.

"Alright. If you can stand it until I graduate from college, then let's get married." Yunho says.

**Five years later**

Finally, the day that Jaejoong is waiting for comes. Today he and Yunho graduates from the college and right after the graduation ceremony, they will hold their wedding ceremony.

Jaejoong is coming out from the bathroom. He is only wearing a towel on his waist. He approaches his bride who is sitting on the bed. This is their wedding night. "Bunny, finally I can have you entirely."

"You can do whatever you want to me. I won't refuse anymore." Yunho says shyly. Today she is different. She acts so girly.

Jaejoong lays his bride on the bed. He feels weird, because this time he is leading, but he is very excited. He strips her bride until she is completely naked. They are kissing passionately and he is the one who dominates his wife. His kisses travel all around Yunho's body. He can feel that his wife hands are clutching onto his back. He keeps kissing her until he feels Yunho's hands are traveling down onto his butt. "Aaaaaaaaaaarghh! You do it again!"

"Oops! Sorry, it's a habit." Yunho immediately pulls her fingers out of his husband's ass.


End file.
